Wristbands are used in hospitals to identify patients and for similar purposes in other instructional/institutional settings. In general, a wristband is attached to a patient's wrist or other appendage, such as a patient's ankle, with a fastener. Conventional wristbands have two ends and a plurality of holes along the length of the wristband. Typical fasteners are rectangular with a large footprint and have one or two stems or posts that extend through at least two holes of each end of the wristband to attach the two ends of the wristband together. Some conventional fasteners use one stem through two holes of each end of the wristband to attach the wristband to a patient's wrist. However, the single stem often results in twisting of the wristband on the patient's skin, which can often be uncomfortable. Other conventional fasteners use two stems through two holes of each end of the wristband to inhibit twisting or rotation of one end the wristband relative to the other end while the wristband is attached to a patient's wrist. However, two stems often require a larger sized clasp, which can be cumbersome.